


影子以外

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 空組四子普通人AU [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 之前說好的現代AU六空篇這次還是有副CP的虛風(有加上了點上次<<8+8>>那篇的相連部份伏筆但沒看不影響閱讀)OOC警告到後面寫到快放飛自我沒問題的話請進吧~
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 空組四子普通人AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427992
Kudos: 3





	影子以外

_“_ _不愧是Sora的弟弟。”_

_“_ _不愧是他的…”_

_“_ _不愧是…”_

夢魘的言語在Roxas的腦中揮之不去。他瞟看一眼床頭櫃上的時鐘:

清晨六時。

還有左方空蕩蕩的另一張睡床。

“Sora…”從惡夢裡醒來的少年呢喃着他的名字…

這是那怕他用上一生也擺脫不了的名字。”

他親生哥哥的名字。

===============================================================

有別於日常的早晨光境,四兄弟同住的公寓裡沒有Sora的蹤影。

這天的家裡只有正在看書的Ventus和還在房間呼呼大睡的Vanitas。

看似是如常平靜的一日,但實不盡然,至少在Roxas的角度來看:這是就是所謂暴風雨前的寧靜了。

這位比Roxas年長四年的兄長有着一塊跟他相似的臉孔,只是Ventus比Roxas更加善於觀言察色,而事實上他早就知道他的四弟正在糾纏於某種不好的情緒之中。

他輕輕合上仍未讀畢的小說,轉頭向呆滯的弟弟:

“好像不太精神?下午的補課要幫你推掉了嗎?”

他有着跟父親一樣的眼睛和金髮,沒錯…就像那個一直以甜言蜜語哄着母親的男人一樣。在Roxas的印象中,那個男人甚至沒有對自己說過一句相似的話。

他是Sora的弟弟–就連自己的名字也有別於哥哥,不是父親而是由母親取下的一個跟Sora稍稍不同的名字,只為分辨兩人而取。跟父親相似的容貌,但髮色卻混入了母親的棕啡,簡直就像在諷刺他的身份一樣。

“作為私生子的他們要成為Ventus的弟弟”對當時年幼的Roxas而言,也是一件配合大人們的事情,作為孩子的他們只能默默接受這一切。

盡管如此,對現在的Roxas而言能成為Ventus的四弟真的太好了。

“Ven哥…我…”令Roxas神不守舍的事情實在難而用三言兩語就說清。

他的眼神一直從大哥的視線中遊離開去,Ventus見狀就打住不再追問下去了。

“今日就休息吧,我來幫你請假就好了。”

他是Roxas的溫柔的兄上,跟“哥哥”並不一樣。這是Roxas對Ventus的身份一路而來的詮釋。

_唯獨是哥哥,我不能…_腦內思緒如同怒濤一般,光是想起哥哥的事就已經足夠能令Roxas不停的困擾下去。

蜷縮抱膝的Roxas輕咬着唇,一打開電視上的天氣預告就死死的盯着。那就是正是Sora修學之旅的地點。

_真是個愛擔心的弟弟呢。_準備出門打工的Ventus看到這一幕,想到二人自少的形影不離,會心一笑。

而他昨晚跟Vanitas的對話,就正是談起兩個弟弟之間的事:

_“_ _不是挺好嗎?那傢伙去旅行了。這是難得的清靜啊~”如在誇大般說道,Vanitas舒暢地在床上伸展着。_

_還在忙着課前資料搜集的Ventus,繼續在滑動搜索引擎的視窗。半皺的眉伴隨一聲輕嘆:_

_“_ _我在說的是Roxas啊…他好像很不習慣似的。”_

_“_ _誒~?哈哈哈哈…如果我也去遠行了,你也會這樣的嗎?”這個趁機還在開自己玩笑的弟弟,真的是一如以往的頑劣,Ventus的心中如此暗罵着。_

_哥哥啊…這從來也不是一個好當的角色。這對雙子的二人來說,並沒有分別。至於作為弟弟,比Ventus出生遲了數分鐘的Vanitas才更有經驗。_

_“_ _就算是我,也是對你完全省不下心。瞧!特別是這個散漫的樣子…難道不對嗎?”除了成績比較好以外,他的弟弟簡直就是一個壞少年的楷模,身為哥哥的他又怎可能會有放心的一天?_

_弟弟瞇起了眼,嘴角拱上壞透的微笑:_

_“_ _是Ventus你看不出來而已~那個小伙子啊…早就…哈哈哈…”_

_早就陷在其中了,正如話者所說。_

================================================================

回首過去,也許是為了省事的理由吧?

自幼以來,Roxas就被母親和周遭的人當成是Sora的“影子”。童年裡都是在穿他已經不合穿的舊衣,用他去年剩下來的舊教本之類的,彷彿從沒擁有過任何真正屬於自己的東西一樣。

“Sora的弟弟”,對外人而言大概這還比起他的名字更被廣為認知。

起初,在所有人當中就只有Sora會執着於叫喚Roxas的名字。

“你是哥哥吧?為什麼我們總是直呼着大家的名字?”弟弟問道。

被冠以沒有任何意義的姓名,只能作為一具被定義作“Sora的弟弟”的空殼(Nobody)而存在–這就他認為是世界給予“Roxas”降生的理由。所以他才不理解,為什麼就只有Sora…只有他不妥協於這一點。

“嗯…因為嘛…Roxas就是…嗯嗯!就這樣吧!”在某天遊樂場沙丘上這幾個歪歪斜斜的文字,那就是對Roxas而言的魔法咒文:“Roxas就是Roxas。Sora就是Sora。”

回到今天,在家休息的Roxas,他的心思始終還是沒有離開過正在遠行的Sora。再準確一點,是那交付給他去轉交哥哥的信…

淺粉色的信封上寫着簡潔乾淨的文字:

_“_ _–Sora收”_

撰寫文字的女生好像是鄰班的班長,排球部的一員,這已是Roxas對她的全部印象。就連她的外表和聲線也沒能留在他的記憶之中。

_事發於昨天,也是星期五傍晚六時,學園的關閉時份。_

_由於高中的修學之旅已在這天的早上出發,落單一人的Roxas正獨自在儲物櫃收拾課本行裝。_

_金屬櫃門透出的餘陽之光被不明的人影所阻擋着,他一抬頭,只見那個在逃避着與自己眼神對上的女生。_

_好像想要後退的她斬不斷猶豫,又不知如何向這個連名字也不知道的男生開口說話…_

_“_ _額…那個…?”實說,連Roxas也想搞清對方的來意。_

_因為在學校裡_ _,_ _會跟Roxas搭話的人屈指可數。_

_“_ _不…不好意思…請問你是Sora前輩的弟弟,對嗎?”女生緊張得結巴起來。真奇怪,身為班代表的這人連在早會台上的表現也不是這種狼狽的模樣才是。_

_水旺旺的藍瞳好像快能掉出難為情的羞淚來,顫騰的手把粉色的信封塞到Roxas的眼前…_

_“_ _是我沒錯…”他連名字也還沒報上,便被女生搶回說道:_

_“_ _可以幫我把信交給Sora前輩嗎?求求你吧…這是一件非常重要的事情。拜託你了!”_

回神過來,那封不屬於Roxas的信已跟着他回到了自己和哥哥的寢室。沒被打開過的它躺在乾淨的書桌上,包含進少女含蓄的感情,跟Roxas一起等待着Sora的歸來。

_“_ _是情書吧?”這就是Roxas心中記掛不下的疑慮。_

於是,Sora不在的這個夜晚。不止他的大腦在失去控制的想像着,就連他自己也開始神不守舍。

_–“要是Sora接受了跟那女生交往的話,我會變成怎樣?會回到“他的弟弟”那樣嗎?”他在回家路上,向西下的夕陽問道。_

_當然,它未有回答少年的困惑就擅自沈沒了。–_

距離Sora的歸還,只剩下一天多半。

無論是Ventus的料理還是Vanitas的遊戲邀請,都好像沒法讓Roxas取回對現實的專注力。

空洞的雙眼望向雲外的遠方,起初是在天空中找尋着自己的所在。而現在,他只感到自己徹底地迷失了。

================================================================

包裹在被單內的失眠者盤膝側臥,一時望向窗紗外的星空,一時又把頭轉向床頭櫃對面的睡床,久久不能入睡。

_“Roxas”_ _是Sora的弟弟,但“Sora的弟弟”卻成不了“Roxas”。“對他而言最重要的存在(Roxas)”要是被取替了的話,他就只能變回到那個有名無實的空殼,跟一開始的一樣。說白了這件才是少年最大的恐懼。_

電話訊息的提示音忽然打破了冷寂的空氣,如這樣毫無預兆的打斷他人的沉思…沒錯,就跟來訊者本人的性格一模一樣。

_–**Sora**_

_Roxas!__身體還好嗎?是生病了嗎?還是說被Vani哥欺負了__?_ _(__╬ﾟ__д__ﾟ__)_ _說__Ven__哥說__Roku__的樣子好像很不精神的…_

Sora的弟弟本能地打出了“抱歉害你擔心了。”的回訊,然而Roxas遲遲沒有把回應發訊出去。他想像平日般向Sora道出一切:當天的那個對Sora動心的女子如何鼓起勇氣,把傾慕的心情寫進信封之中轉交自己,這件事明明對Sora的弟弟來說只是一件日常小事而已,再者更應該是一件值得替哥哥高興的事情。

掌心間的青光閃爍無法照亮房中黑暗,襲來的空虛落寞連帶他剩餘的部分也要開始抽空過去。

身軀無力地靠在牆角上,他,苦笑道:

“我是怎麼了啦…”

“就是像個笨蛋一樣啊~Roxas。”

完全集中在手提電話上的Roxas,直到自言自語被回話前,也沒有留意到被打開的房門外站着了另一人–Vanitas,他名義上的繼兄。

“Vanitas?你,是從什麼時候開始!?”身體如夢初醒地擅自吃驚起來,連這樣的反應也是在後知後覺。

_“_ _就是在驚訝時,他們倆的樣子簡直是一個模樣啊。”沒想過腦內會冒出跟Ventus重合的影像,Vanitas開始對Roxas的遭遇好奇起來…_

“天知道呢?喂喂~我說你這個樣子,該不會是被甩了吧?”Vanitas猜測道。

“被甩…了?才沒有這樣啊。”Roxas趕緊否認了這與事情南轅北轍的可能性,要是被誤會的話大概就會演變成他的笑話吧。

“那麼也用不着擺出這幅表情啊~哈哈…我說,要來喝一杯嗎?反正你也是暫時睡不着了對吧?”

就是因為這塊跟Sora有幾分相近又比他成熟的臉,然而當中的靈魂卻跟Sora的截然不同。這頭野獸兇殘暴戾,他的雙眼不是蒼色的天之碎片,而是一雙狩獵者的瞳,看似對任何事物也提不起真正的興趣,但只要被盯上的話就再也逃不出去。相比起Ventus,這人的存在更令讓Roxas無所適從。

================================================================

對Vanitas而言,深夜時的冰櫃燈光好比漆黑海岸上的燈塔,自童年時至今也是令他放鬆的象徵。

Vanitas的酒飲就收納在蔬菜格的底部,包括一瓶清酒和一瓶啤酒,這個數量在Ventus的管控下不會多也不會少。他左右手執一瓶,問着不自在地坐在飯桌前的Roxas:

“哪一邊?”

“我…” “你該不會是想說自己還未成年之類的話吧?哈~?別讓我發笑了,你其實也不是那種好孩子吧?同樣的技倆對我是沒有用的。”

想就此推搪過去的意圖還是被Vanitas看破。

“那…隨你喜歡吧…我的話哪邊也沒有所謂。”在任何情況下也不會揀飲擇食的他,自然對酒也沒有什麼挑剔的地方。

_也對呢,這小伙子跟Ventus不同,可是個味痴啊…Vanitas暗想着Roxas竟能若無其事地吃下Sora把糖當成鹽來做的理料就深深感受到他味蕾的不可思義。_

透明的液體倒進了Roxas前的酒杯,Vanitas也把酒倒進自己的杯子內,磨沙玻璃的酒瓶立於二人之間,這就是他們深宵的秘密酒會。

Vanitas單手拓腮而另一手輕撫着杯緣,愉悅地微笑着:

“明明什麼也沒有開始過,我沒說錯吧?”

“開始…?是指?”他在說的到底是指那個女生跟Sora的事還是別有他義?一時思考不到話語含意於是反問回去。

“一切皆是。我,你,那傢伙還是Sora也~是~”

“是什麼意思?”

“就字面上的意義。不明白嗎?Roxas。所以,那幅樣子至少也在完結了後才擺出來啊。”二哥如此認真說話的模樣,Roxas沒想過會出現在如此場合之中。以五指抓起酒杯的手遞到Roxas的眼前,拘謹的他只與Vanitas緩緩碰杯小酌一口。

“對Vani哥來說,果然是Ven哥嗎?”這是Roxas如第六感一樣的感覺:Vanitas對Ventus就像自己跟Sora…只是他們倆之間的連繫好像還要比自己跟Sora微妙一點,難以理解一點…

“哈哈哈哈…不錯看嘛?都看懂到這層面,其實你也是知道自己亦是沒兩樣的吧?”Vanitas指向那個幾乎不曾被主人感受過的心質問道。

一路覆步哥哥足印的路途上,對自己心中所想法充耳不聞。行者不自曉,但對旁人來說這是顯而易見的,Vanitas眼中的這位繼弟就是如此跟在Sora身後,滿足在這種關係之中。

他又對困惑於言詞之中的Roxas再倒下清酒,說:

“想據為己有的話,直接搶過來就行了嘛。”

“……”他知道,在內心深處的自己一直在抑壓着那種跟Vanitas相似的黑暗。第一次被其人說出不願承認的本音,連想把焦點挪移別處也做不到。

Roxas的手,又再把酒杯握得更緊…

只要一直能立於他的身旁,便該足夠才是。至於“想要成為唯一”,這種願望對身為“影子”的他來說實在過於奢侈,連想像也不容許自己去作。

這樣的Roxas在Vanitas眼中與初見時的他一點變化也沒有,還是那個待在哥哥身後的小男孩,把自我都全封殺在那具名為“Sora的弟弟”的軀殼之內。

“哈哈…還是老樣子嗎?不過我還是能告訴你一個好消息的。”他一手搭到Roxas的肩上,另一手還提住杯子,在他的耳邊低唔出一件令Roxas驚訝得整個彈跳起來的事。

“這樣…怎能…?”

“對唷。就是這樣就好。反正他也不會知道的,我也不會告訴他。你照我說的去辦就是。”他繼續勸誘着Roxas去做那件他當年對Ventus做過的事。

“可是…這種事情是不可能被原諒的吧???”

“哈哈哈哈…不愧是童貞,連這樣子的膽量也沒有嗎?哈哈…”笑個不停的Vanitas就算捂上了眼,也不能停止對Roxas萌生更多的笑意。

Roxas從未見到過笑得如此開懷的繼兄–至少在白天時,他還一直是那個悶騷得不對除了Ventus以外的人起興趣的模樣。

因此,他反而愈是覺得Vanitas的提案–“把信燒掉”只是一個出於惡作劇的玩笑而已。

實際上,“把兄長的情信燒掉”這碼事只是Vanitas對Ventus做過的事中,相對微不足道的一件。

_明明還有更過火的玩法,我也還沒有說出來啊~Vanitas想。_

杯子中剩下的酒水被心情愉快的少年一口乾盡,大概是因為天際快泛白起來了吧?

“嘛~真是個不善表達的“弟弟”啊。”

房門關上。

酒杯中倒影的愁緒只有它的主人才能聽見:

這心情,“喜歡上一個人”就是這樣的嗎?

================================================================

正是因為“喜歡”,潛藏心中想要獨佔和擁有的想法–他的黑暗面只要一經激發便不能收拾。這一件如此簡單的事情,他應該一早就能自覺起來就是。

_–我想…大概從在遊樂場那天起,不對…可能是更早以前,我已經沒法接受“他喜歡上別人”這種事。_

少女的信仍在Sora的書桌上。

_會被討厭也說不定啊…他再次確認了:在自己後悔之前,唯獨是這次…_

_絕不退讓。_

“咔察”

來了。是他開門的聲音。

Sora的身後拖着裝滿伴手禮跟行裝的皮箱,本想踏進房屋的左腳剎停於門框以外。

至於Roxas,站於門後的他一直在等着,這一刻的來臨。他的等待,仿如歷過千年一般。

“怎麼了?吶?Roxas?”Sora不解地歪過頭。此時,弟弟的笑容,正伴隨了一道苦澀的味道:

“抱歉…Sora。昨夜沒有給你回訊…”

“啊那個嘛~小事而已啦。別在意就好。”

就在這些小事上,Roxas當然知道他從不在意。所以,接下來的也…

“Sora。”

因為…這可是“他”。

“嗯?”

所以,一定能好好傳遞過去。他相信着,說出了那句讓他可能再也不只是“弟弟”的話。

_“_ _最喜歡你了。”_


End file.
